


Buck's Off Day

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Common Cold, Exhaustion, Fever, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: The last few days had been hard on Buck because of the long shifts despite loving his job and his difficulty sleeping because of the recent nightmares that continued to wake him up. It wasn’t until after the team was finally on a break that it’s discovered he has a fever.Prompt: Common Cold - TAT: FEVER REVEAL. when the character has been a little off all day and finally they just slump down all exhausted, and someone's like hey, what's the matter with you, and feels their forehead and WOW they are burning up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 325





	Buck's Off Day

A groan escaped from Buck hearing the familiar tone of his alarm going off, it had been another horrible night of trying to sleep. The recent dreams were plaguing him each night to the point where Buck would just lay awake for hours, there were people that he could have called, but he didn’t want to call him this late and disturb their rest. Those people mostly being Maddie and Eddie because of the bonds that he had with them besides seeing the rest of the team as one big family. Everyone had their own life problems to deal with right now as Buck didn’t want to throw his problems onto them, the nightmares will disappear eventually. It might just take a bit of time for them to go away, he hopes that they will soon because these long sleepless nights are dragging him down. Turning the alarm off, he pushed himself up despite just wanting to lay in bed all day long without having to focus on anything that would need his attention. 

Buck just needed to get through the day without anything going wrong become coming back home to his bed and sleeping for as long as possible. Moving slowly around the apartment, he gathered everything he needed to bring to the firehouse with him. Snagging his keys off the table, he locked the door before making his way to the car to face the long day that might be in front of him. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
The firehouse was quiet as Buck made his way inside besides the few coworkers were standing around working on making sure that everything was ready for the day. He made his way over to the locker room trying to hide how he felt, he could hopefully play it off that he was tired despite his body telling him otherwise. Everything ached and Buck had lost count of how many times he sneezed on the way over here, sneezing that didn’t help with the headache that lingered over him. It felt like his head was pounding even though he was trying to ignore it, Buck was going to try and not focus on how he felt especially with the work that he would be dealing with today. That needed his full attention right now. 

“Morning Buck.” 

The familiar voice of Eddie broke him from his thoughts giving him a tired smile 

“Morning Eddie.” 

Silence loomed over the room as Eddie watched Buck dig through the bag that was open, he couldn’t help, but frown slightly. Buck looked exhausted and it seemed that his movements were a big sluggish while black bags did rest underneath his eyes 

“You okay? You look terrible.” 

A small breath escaped from Buck who was working on getting his uniform on, his movements were still slow though with that slumped over poster that showed the clear signs of exhaustion 

“I’m okay, just tired. I didn’t sleep too well last night.” 

Buck didn’t know if Eddie would take that as the truth while it wasn’t completely a lie, he was exhausted minus the aches and sick feeling that loomed over him. Main reason why he was brushing it off right now, he wasn’t going to focus on it until he was home laying back in bed. He just needed to get through this day without any incidents while the unknown was there on what they would be facing today. It seemed to work though as Eddie didn’t push the matter any further which was a relief on his part, he hoped to hide that sick feeling for as long as possible. The stubborn Buckley was determined to especially from the team that could get concerned very easily, he didn’t want to worry them. That was the last thing they needed right now especially with everything that they were dealing with, Buck didn’t want to add anymore stress to them. 

The familiar sound of the alarms soon went off causing him to wince slightly because of how loud it was and making his already throbbing head hurt more. Buck let out a breath moving to push himself up before running over to the truck to head out on the call that they just got, one that he hoped wouldn’t be too difficult for him to deal with. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day had been most of a blur for Buck from the calls to working on things around the firehouse, he focused hard on those tasks as the only thing that he wanted to do was sleep. But, he knew that falling asleep while on shift would probably get a frown from Bobby and he didn’t want to disappoint the team. There had been enough screw ups in the past which was a lesson as Buck refused to become the person that he used to be, he didn’t want to be like that again. He was determined to stay away from Buck 1.0 especially since that could cause frowns and concerns from the team especially Eddie, the one person that he didn’t want to lose. The relationship that they had being the reason behind that. He didn’t want to be a disappoint once more as being kicked out of the firehouse would probably happen if Buck did anything that would cause mistakes. Mistakes that probably would loom over his head for awhile and make it difficult to get this family of his to forgive him. 

Buck had collapsed against the couch leaning his head back with his eyes closed while the only noises that he could hear right now was the familiar sound of Bobby moving around the kitchen mixing in with the talking from the team. They were spread out around the firehouse right now waiting for dinner to be ready, Bobby wasn’t going to let anyone else cook anyways especially after the last time someone else cooked in the kitchen. An incident that no one was going to repeat as the food had been burned to something that couldn’t be eaten because of how charred it was. 

He was slumped against the couch not knowing that Eddie had been keeping a watchful eye over him while they were out in the field. There were a lot of things that he didn’t really pay attention to, barely catching sentences that were thrown at him or anything else that needed his attention. It had been pretty hard for Buck to focus, but he was able to get through the day at least. Tomorrow most likely was going to be another story though since he had no idea how that was going to go. Hopefully, nothing that would involve him finally falling into exhaustion in front of anyone. 

That was when Eddie appeared next to him sitting on the couch, giving Buck a gentle nudge which caused him to stir awake slightly. An exhausted gaze glanced over at him as it wasn’t hard to notice how drained he looked

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been pretty quiet all day.” 

Buck was rarely the type to be quiet since it was normal for him to crack jokes or at least talk to someone about anything. He was the total opposite today though, he was quiet barely making a word unless someone talked to him. Eddie didn’t know if he was avoiding anything or anyone, but he hoped to get the truth out of him if Buck was willing to tell. 

“Yeah, just tired. I just want to go home and sleep.” 

Eddie nodded knowing that the long hours as a firefighter could drag someone down especially if they were already exhausted like Buck had mentioned earlier. Shifting slightly, Eddie moved to rest his hand against his forehead wondering if he was coming down with something. The color of his face and what the former army medic looked to be the signs of someone that was sick, it was only a guess on his part though. The answer was given by the warmth that was radiating from Buck’s forehead

“You’re tired because of that fever you got, Buck.” 

Buck groaned leaning his head back against the couch once more, he knew that Eddie wasn’t going to let him get away with lying. He just closed his eyes as Eddie had left to talk to Bobby as the words passed between the two of them were muffled, not that he was paying attention to what was being said. He was too tired to really care. 

Fingers were suddenly running through his hair gently as Eddie’s voice was heard 

“Buck, come on. I’m gonna take you home.” 

Eyes flickered open drowsily letting out a small breath before he did push himself up from the couch without any arguing from him. Eddie took that has another sign on how Buck truly felt if he wasn’t going to put up a fight about having to leave work, he just needed to get him out of here and into bed so he could rest for as long as possible. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The bed was comfortable as Buck shifted his weight slightly before drowsily opening his eyes to glance around the room, that was when he noticed that he wasn’t in his room though. Voices were heard from down the hall as it took him a minute to realize that he was hearing Eddie and Chris talk. Moving just a bit, he pushed himself up to make his way toward the source of the voices as it wasn’t hard to notice that he wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore. Just a random tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

Following the source of the familiar voices though, he came across Eddie and Chris sitting in the living room with a movie playing in the background. The floor creaked underneath Buck’s weight causing Eddie to look up 

“Hey, feeling any better?” 

The exhaustion had blurred a bit of what Buck was able to remember as the fever that Eddie discovered probably was the main reason for that. Most of the day had been a blur to him though 

“A bit yeah, I’m not as tired as this morning.” 

Buck moved to sit down on the couch after Eddie motioned for him to come over before a hand rested against his forehead once more. A small smile graced Eddie’s lips, placing a quick kiss against the side of his face 

“Your fever is down, at least. Bobby gave you a few days off though, he wants you to rest.” 

Letting out a huff, he leaned back against the couch while Eddie made his way over to the kitchen to get Buck some food and medicine to help him combat the cold that he was fighting. They both knew that it would take Buck more than a day to fight the illness he was dealing with though, that was the main reason why he got a few days off and the sleepless nights that he had been fighting. Eddie, the rest of the team, and his sister most likely wouldn’t let him argue about recovering from this cold until he is at one hundred percent. 

Until he is able to make a full day without trying to fall asleep every five minutes, the bright side about having those days off is that Buck gets to spend more time with Chris and Eddie though. Plus having Carla step by as he wouldn’t put it past Eddie to have her over while Buck was sick to make sure that he would actually rest, Carla is the last person that anyone would want to cross. 

Buck made himself comfortable on the couch using Eddie as a pillow while Chris was content playing on the floor with the toys that he had brought out from his room. A light smile graced his lips though turning his attention to the movie that was playing, it didn’t take him long to doze off feeling the comfort of Eddie’s arm resting against his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Buddie fans! I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot that I wrote for the boys! It's short and sweet, but I think it turned out okay. Hopefully I can get a multi-chapter or a longer oneshot going someday for them. Anyways looking forward to reading your comments! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings. 
> 
> The prompt used for this oneshot is by the-wandering-whumper which can be found here


End file.
